Electrical systems of various types, e.g., circuit breaker systems remain an area of interest. Some existing systems have various shortcomings, drawbacks and disadvantages relative to certain applications. For example, in some SF6 insulated circuit breaker systems, the heater for heating the SF6 may have a shorter life than desired, and in some cases may provide excess amounts of heat, which drives up the cost associated with operating the circuit breaker system. Accordingly, there remains a need for further contributions in this area of technology.